Another is born
by NickyDrew
Summary: dark, and koki. but with different names... I'll be moving this to another account but it won't let me upload yet .
1. Default Chapter

The night was dark and long. The sky was a bright grey. Too bright for midnight. A tall man of about 17 wandered the streets. His Purplish hair blew across his cheek and brow. He blinked his red eyes to clear the blurriness. Snowflakes started to fall lazily. He paused for a moment then bent his knees and jumped 10 feet into a secure branch of a nearby tree. A medium sized dog darted across the street, followed by a girl with a long black coat and jeans. Her blonde hair was just barely visible from under her hat. He smiled slightly as he watched her wander around, randomly shouting "CHEROKEE NO!!!" or "Wait". She huddled, obviously cold, but continued on her walk anyway.

A loud song flowed from her mouth. He smirked till he noticed a man walking towards her. His head was down and his body was slouched. When he noticed the girl, his pace quickened. The girl had no idea till her dog started barking. She turned to look and then turned back and took off running, the creepy guy on hot pursuit. Standing up, the man in the tree jumped down. "Come" he whispered softly. A small animal bounded towards him, then attached to him, creating crimson wings. He flew to the girl and picked her up just in time. She shrieked and struggled hard. "Stop, I'm trying to help you." She blinked and stopped flailing but stayed tense. The stranger in pursuit had paused from shock, and then ran off. The man landed on a hill.

"What the hell?" The girl questioned.

"They call me Shadow. I was watching you walk your dog when I noticed that man. And who might you be?" She blinked and stammered.

"M… my name's… Pat… tricia, Patricia, but I go by Pat sometimes." He smirked and bowed gently.

"Nice to meet you, Patricia. I see that you are well, so I'll be off." With that he unfolded his wings and flew off. She stared after him, and snapped out of her trance as her dog ran up. Sighing, she started home.

"Crap, crap, crap, I'm friggen late." Patricia pulled her clothes on quickly and hurried downstairs. She grabbed her coat, hearing the horn blow loudly. She left her house and slid into the white BMW. "Sorry Kat, I'm unawake today." The mostly blonde in the driver's seat laughed.

"Are you ever awake?" Pat laughed

"Nope." The car speed off quickly, as Reliant K was turned up.

Dinner was a little stressed, as usual. Soon there was a knock at the door and Kathryn's family dog went crazy. A tall brunette walked in and smiled. "Yey, Dani's here!!!" Pat shouted.

"Hello, everyone." Dani said politely. Everyone waved. Pat was sitting on the white couch, Kathryn was in the kitchen, and her sister, Janet, was squealing over finishing her milk before she could leave. Soon, the four were headed out the door into Dani's car. Pat grinned and slid into her normal seat.

"Pat, why are you grinning?" Kathryn asked.

"Meh, dunno." She smiled and started singing to Dani's mixed tape.

They arrived directly on time to bible study. Pat, Kat, and Dani fell onto the leather couch. Janet sat on the one step that separated the TV room from the game room. The tall skinny guy known as Matt, called attention to all the college aged students and the study was in session. They preyed and then opened their bibles just as a figure entered the room. Pat knew someone was behind her but she was too lazy to look. The figure moved to the front of the room and sat on the couch by Matt. He was about 6 feet tall, with auburn hair, and soft brown eyes. Pat looked at him and whispered to Kat.

"He's Sam Dexy." Kathryn nodded in agreement. When she turned back to him, she could swear he winked at her. She shook her head and concentrated on Matt.

Everyone had gone off to talk to each other. Patricia was being antisocial, as she was prone to loneliness. Just as she was about ready to pull out her CD player, when the new guy walked over and sat next to her. "Hey there. You look like you're waiting for someone to talk to." She new that voice, but where from?

"Yeah, I'm kinda bored by myself. But I'm not apart of this group." He raised his eyebrow.

"You're not?"

"Nah, I'm a loner here. The most I get is a light greeting." He ran his finger lightly over her hand, causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

"Well you could be wanted like last night." She stiffened.

"Shadow?" He chuckled

"Yup, 'tis me. Though here I go by Deveron or Dev for short." He moved his hand from hers. "Anyways, I gotta go, I'll see you later Pat." He winked at her and left, leaving her speechless. Kathryn walked over.

"Hey Pat, what happened? You look odd."

"I'm ok Kafryn. But I know that new guy… he… err… saved me last night."

Kathryn looked at her, confused. Dani came over and grinned.

"Time to go." Pat grabbed Janet and pulled her up the stars, leaving in bewilderment.


	2. notice

Ok people… if you wanna read more of another is born… check out the name darkgoddesscastaway


End file.
